poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shifting into Operation Overdrive (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Shifting into Operation Overdrive. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Gideon Gleeful: (voice over) Shifting into Operation Overdrive! The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew sailing through the Grand Line at the 21st Century. Marine the Raccoon: The trail in the Grand Line is closer, Captain. Robbie Valentino: How soon are we gonna find the treasure, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Well, it's a pirate's instinct that we should be able to find One Piece very soon. Pacifica Northwest: Do you think we'll make it, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, I'm sure that we'll be heading to the Grand Line soon. John Silver: We know you'll lead us straight to One Piece, Emmett. Just then, they were getting incoming communication. Ford Pines: We've got a next communication coming up. Stanley Pines: Let's see who's contacting us for help. As they turned on the monitor, Andrew Hartford was in screen communcating. Andrew Hartford: Excuse me, is this the Jolly Roger of the Pirate Force Rangers. John Silver: You bet ye booty it is, Andrew Hartford, what's all the hubbub? Andrew Hartford: We've got trouble at San Angeles, will you help us at our time of need? Ford Pines: We'll meet you there as soon as we can, Andrew. Stanley Pines: Are you and your crew up for this, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, we're ready when you are, Stan. Meanwhile at the dark ship, Captain Whisker resurrected and revive Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats. Captain Whisker: The time has com for our revenge, I have just the plan for it. Flurious: Do you now. Moltor: We're listening. Captain Whisker: With you two working your blizzard and blaze, we'll crush the earth. Kamdor: What do you have in mind? Mig: Any ideas? Captain Whisker: Patience, I've got everything planned out. Back with Captain Emmett and his crew, they arrived at Hartford Mansion. Andrew Hartford: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Ford Pines: It's the least we can do, Andrew. Soon, Mack and his friends gathered together. Mack Hartford: Long time no see, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ah, it's good to see you too, Mack. Will Aston: How'd you been, Jay? Jay Dunn: Nothing much, Will. Dax Lo: Great to see you again, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Likewise, Dax. Veronica Robinson: Hi, Bendy, good to see you. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Ronny. Rose Ortiz: How're things, Kiana? Kiana Jones: I'm fine, Rose. Tyzonn Collins: It's good to see you again, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You too, Tyzonn. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Mira, it is good to see you and your friends once again. Mira Ramon: Indeed, Sentinel Knight. Spencer: Everthing's ready, Sir. Andrew Hartford: Thank you, Spencer. (to Ford and Stanley) We have important matter we must discuss. Stanley Pines: So what's this all about, Andrew? Andrew Hartford: It's Captain Whisker, he's broguht back Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and the Fearcats back to life. Captain Emmett: Arr... Well I'll be a ship with a giant squid. John Silver: Aye, that scallywag is up to no good. Then, Spencer showed Captain Emmett and his crew the Corona Aurora. Spencer: Pirate Force Rangers, this is the Corona Aurora. Captain Emmett: Wow. Bendy Jackson: So, that's the very crown with great powers. Mack Hartford: Yep, it made me human after my friends and I defeated Flurious. Kiana Jones: No kidding? Nina Vincent: Do you think it'll give Emmett a heart now that he's human a like? Stanley Pines: You never know, Nina. Captain Emmett: Hmm, sounds fair enough. Mack Hartford: Try it on, Emmett, perhaps you could be living person material too. With the risk to take, Emmett tried on the Corona Aurora as he started to feel stronger. Marine the Raccon: What's happening to him? Andrew Hartford: You'll see, Marine, just watch. Just as Emmett started to feel stronger, he begins to feel his own heartbeat. Captain Emmett: Huh? (touching his chest) What's going on? Mack Hartford: That was your heartbeat, the same thing that happends to me. Andrew Hartford: Because you have humanity in you, Mack. Spencer: Now he and Captain Emmett does now, Sir. Captain Emmett: Hmmm, I think I can get used to this. Mack Hartford: Like I did before. (looks at his father) Right, Dad? Andrew Hartford: Couldn't agree more, Son. After the tour, Soos came by to share some snacks with his friends. Soos Ramirez: Hey, Dudes! Anybody want some popcorn and soda? Just then, Norg came up to see him as he can help himself with some. Norg: May I, Soos? Soos Ramirez: Sure, Yeti dude. Help yourself. With that, Soos and Norg shared the rest of their snacks. Then, the Sentinal Knight spoke with the rangers about Flurious and Moltor's threat. Sentinal Knight: Rangers, the world is in great danger on account of Flurious and Moltor. Captain Emmett: Flurious and Moltor? Nina Vincent: You mean the frost and volcanic overlord brothers? Sentinal Knight: Correct, they're new purpose is to bring distruction to the earth with it coming ice and the sky with blaze. Mack Hartford: If we work together, we can stop them along with Kamdor, the Fearcats, and Captain Whisker. Captain Emmett: Aye, we're good with that, let's show those land lobers who's boss! Andrew Hartford: Just be careful, all of you, it's a really dangerous risk you're all taking. Mack Hartford: Don't worry, Dad, we got this. At the outskerts, Flurious and Moltor were ready to carrying on Whisker's plan. Captain Whisker: It's time, Mateys, the time of armageddon is ready to reveal! Flurious: Yes, I've waited a long time for this day! Moltor: So have I! Just as they were about to bring doomsday, a huge cannon blast came out of nowhere. Captain Whisker: What!? Captain Emmett: Don't even move, Captain! Mack Hartford: Your time of armageddon has ended! Flurious: Correction, we're just about to begin! Moltor: Do you foolish rangers think you have what it takes to stop us!? Captain Emmett: Oh, we don't think so, we know so! It's Morphin Time! Pirate Morphers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, the Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Emmett and Mack: Power Rangers Unite! With one pose, colors of smoke and explosions appeared behind them. Captain Whisker: Pirate Bots! Chillers! Lava Lizards! Ninja Stuntmen! Attack! Captain Emmett: Alright, time to settle the score! Mack Hartford: You got it, Emmett! At last, the Team Up battle begins as they fight off the foot soldiers along the way. Mig: Get them! Benglo: Show us what you've got! Captain Emmett: Alright, you asked for it. Red Pirate Sword! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Both: Double Red Slash! (taking out a lot of Pirate Bots, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and Ninja Stuntmen and weakening Mig and Benglo) Cheetar: I've waited a long time for this! Jay Dunn: So have we. Black Pirate Axe! Will Aston: Drive Slammer Both: Double Black Strike! (wiping out a lot more Pirate Bots, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and Ninja Stuntmen and weakening Cheetar) Kamdor: You're no match for me! Ryo Vinsmoke: Don't underestimate us just yet, Kamdor. Blue Pirate Kitana! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Both: Double Blue Blast! (bringing down a lot more Pirate Bots, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and Ninja Stuntmen and weakening Kamdor) Crazar: I'm going to enjoy destroying you all! Bendy Jackson: Think again. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Both: Double Yellow Strike! (taking down a lot more Pirate Bots, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and Ninja Stuntmen) Rose Ortiz: Now, it's our turn! Kiana Jones: Right, Rose. Pink Pirate Bow! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Both: Double Pink Blast! (wiping out a lot more Pirate Bots, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and Ninja Stuntmen and weakening Crazar) Sentinel Knight: Remember how to use my weapon form, Mira? Mira Ramon: Of course, Sentinel Knight, let's do it. With that, Sentinel Knight transforms into Excelsior as Mira wields him. Tyzonn Collins: Mira, Crystal, get ready! Mira Ramon: We're ready. Gold Pirate Gauntlets! Excelsior! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Whip! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Altogether: Trilpe Gold and Silver Attack! (weakening Moltor) Moltor: We're not done with you yet! Captain Emmett: Not for long your not! Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5